This invention relates to log splitting apparatus and more particularly to log splitting apparatus for use with conventional vehicle jacks.
Many types of log splitting devices are known. For example, some machine operated log splitters use large hydraulic cylinders powered by gasoline motors. These devices are very expensive and are transported by towing them behind a truck.
At the other end of the scale of devices and methods for log splitting is the use of a simple wedge and a heavy hammer. Although the splitting of logs in this manner is relatively inexpensive, it requires considerable strength and stamina, and the process can be time consuming and unsafe.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide log splitting apparatus for use with conventional vehicle jacks.
Another object is to provide log splitting apparatus which is portable and easily transportable.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a log splitting apparatus which is easy and safe to operate.
Still another object is to provide log splitting apparatus which is less expensive than conventionally known log splitters which are powered by gasoline motors.
A still further object is to provide log splitting apparatus which is efficient to use and which permits an operator to split logs in a safe manner without requiring the physical exertion required by use of a conventional wedge and heavy hammer.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.